


New To New

by Chibi_Saver42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bullying, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, Grief/Mourning, Hate to Love, Hurt No Comfort, POV First Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Snarky Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Saver42/pseuds/Chibi_Saver42
Summary: Nia is found and brought in by Fury for a proposition she literally can't refuse. Accept the job or spend life as a test subject? She agrees to the deal and basically has to babysit the lunatic God of Mischief until further notice.





	New To New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second try at this since my first one I feel sucked. So hopefully with heavy editing this one won't! I decided try again because there are a disappointing lack of fics with Loki and a woman of color OFC. So I decided to do one!

_That is me_

The day turned out unlike how I was expecting it to. It was my day off today and I was chilling out on my couch with a hotpocket and some sweet tea. Senseless had just started to play when my ringtone rung out and disrupted my peace. I was kind of irritated so I paused the movie and picked up. 

"Hello?"

"Are you Nia Matthews?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Good he said you would be a bit snarky!"

"What? Who is this?!"

"Let's just say I'm a friend of your Uncle's. "

I faltered for a second before I gave him a reply," I...I don't have an Uncle.."

"Those men outside your door? Are waiting on you so please get dressed and go with them to the black vehicle out front. "

I felt my breath catch in my throat and my grip tighten on the phone to a bruising level. Slowly I look at my front door then back to the phone. Mentally weighing my options. 

"If I don't?" 

"Then we'll be forced to stun you and take you in."

I rolled my eyes as annoyance began to set in," Yayyy a non-negotiable field trip to God knows where against my will. Sounds just like how I wanted to spend my day off. "

I could have just taken care of Tweedledee and Tweedledum outside then crushed the phone but the less attention I draw to myself the better. I really didn't feel up to that right now so I just agreed and got dressed to go with them. When we left I mentally began sizing them up for future reference. The silence was nice so instead of annoying the hell out of the watchdogs I watched the scenery go by outside. It had took a while but when we got to the S.H.I.E.L.D facility I was halfway asleep.The Tweedles both got out and led me inside. As I was being led in I could feel multiple eyes on me. Not gonna lie, it was unnerving and for a second it took me back to when I was six. It had been so long since I seen my 'Uncle' Nick. My chest felt like it was about collapse in on itself from how hard my heart was beating against it. On the outside I kept a calm indifferent face but on the inside I feel just like a lobster right before they get boiled alive. 

Along the walk they passed me off to another friendly agent whose name I gathered was Coulson. He glanced over at me then smiled," Hey it's been awhile since I seen you here. You were so quiet for a six year old!" 

I looked away from him and he let the convo rest. It was still too touchy a subject to speak on for me. So I stayed silent until we reached Nick's office. When we got there I braced myself just before we entered the door. 


End file.
